


Cam's Birthday Series

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: De Hazard, M/M, Messe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: 1. Jesse/Marcus: Jesse comes back to his room to find Marcus fully clothed on his bed2. Joe/Oleksandr: Joe throws Aleks a lifeline and maybe finds some salvation there as well3. Kevin/Eden: Kevin is transferring to Wolfsburg





	1. Jesse/Marcus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanIker_59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my sweetheart and fellow dumb thot Cam. Woohoooo for turning 18!!!

Jesse comes back to his room and it’s the third day in a row that Marcus is already there - he must have swiped Jesse’s extra room card - lounging on the bed. Marcus is stretched out diagonally, head on Jesse’s pillow, the other one under his knees and he’s completely focused on playing his DS. His shirt is riding up and it must be the fact that the room smells like Jesse’s cologne that Marcus must have put on after using Jesse’s bathroom, if the towel on Jesse’s floor is anything to go by, that Jesse can’t stop staring at the strip of Marcus’ stomach that’s showing.

 

And Marcus is somehow still pretending that this entire scene isn’t orchestrated to drive Jesse mad. Jesse climbs on the bed, snuggles close to Marcus and puts his hand flat on his stomach, fingers creeping under Marcus’ shirt. Marcus’ stomach flutters in response to his touch and for a few moments it’s enough to watch his skin work around the pressure of Jesse’s hand. But he grows impatient, wants the tinny game music to be replaced by Marcus’ soft moans.

 

‘You are such a tease.’ Jesse sighs, plucking at Marcus’ waistband.

 

Marcus finally pauses the game and throws one pointed glance at Jesse’s hand now inching closer to his cock, ‘me? I’m the tease?’

 

‘Well you’re here and you’re not even naked.’

 

‘That’s cause I don’t know know if you’re going to burst in here with snapchat on, can’t risk having my nads appear on your stories.’

 

Jesse laughs, plucks at the waistband again, ‘the battery is low on my phone,’ he whispers. Marcus puts his hand over Jesse’s - the one near Marcus’ crotch.

 

‘Then it’s safe.’ Marcus whispers

 

‘What?’

 

Marcus swoops in to kiss him and Jesse’s entire body surges with the satisfying feeling of ‘ _fucking finally_ ’. He rolls back to pull Marcus on top, so Marcus can push him into the bed chest to chest, one hand framing Jesse’s head while the other tangles together with Jesse’s.

 

Marcus angles his head, so that he can slide his tongue into Jesse’s mouth, he’s close, nose pressing into the side of Jesse’s face. Marcus knows how much Jesse likes being kissed like this, held down, senses overflowing with Marcus as though Marcus will never stop kissing him, like he’ll just die right here with his breath caught in his throat, hand in clasped Marcus’. Jesse uses his free hand to pull Marcus’ hips closer, pushes up at the same time. Marcus gasps into his mouth, breaking the momentum of their deep, lingering kiss.

 

‘Fuck,’ Marcus says, and it’s obvious that he’s affected by this too, that they’ve started this 15 steps ahead of their usual slow foreplay, ‘already?’

 

And it’s a testament to how much Jesse doesn’t care anymore that he says, ‘yes babe, I want it.’


	2. Joe/Oleksandr

Joe catches Aleks between snatches of pre-season and it genuinely warms him to see someone at the start of their career bursting at the seams with the purpose and drive of someone who’s got a lot to  _ prove.  _ But he also knows what the bench does to a person, creeping doubts that you can’t quench my proving yourself wrong and when you do get the chance the pressure builds until you’re about to crack.

 

He wonders if Aleks sees that in him too. If he looks at him and thinks,  _ ‘how do i not end up like him?’ _

 

And Joe wishes that he could let Aleks know, that he could give a step by step on how to avoid where his career has led him. Joe wishes that he knew, that he hadn’t spent month after month running it through his head and coming up with all the things he did right and all the things he did not deserve.

 

They end up on the plane together and Joe feels like parts of him starting to slot into a place where he belongs. Aleks never really seems to leave his side after that, they room together, Aleks waits for him during meal times, before training and maybe Joe notices the way Aleks looks at him when he comes out clad in a towel after showering and maybe he likes it.

 

Aleks ends up next to him on the bed one night, he has some sort of funny video compilation on. They’re six second snatches of nonsense words or over the top antiques and Aleks can’t stop giggling at them, Joe manages a chuckle here and there to be polite. He enjoys the vibrations from Aleks’ shoulder digging into his whenever he laughs. When the video ends Aleks doesn’t leave instead he’s scrolling through his phone videos in a silence that becomes increasingly strained.

 

Aleks settles on a video  and says, ‘its my nephew,’ and Joe can’t understand a single words that’s being said, there are children and Aleks and people who appear to be Aleks’ family and they’re screaming and shouting and there’s a relaxed way about the movement of video Aleks that pulls at the strings of his heart. This strain between them that Joe has been trying to deny, stretches and tightens and Joe should really know better, he should always know better than to give in to foolish impulses. But Aleks is next to him, barely there in comparison to the carefree spritely version in the video and Joe wants to pull him back, throw him a lifeline that Joe wishes he had gotten.

 

Aleks meets him halfway, his hand on Joe’s shoulder, his phone already on forgotten on the bed. When Aleks climbs onto him lap, tongue lapping into his mouth with the exuberant charm and inexperience of youth Joe wonders if this is Aleks throwing him a lifeline.

 

Aleks has his hand wrapped around Joe’s neck, lips sliding in little nips of kisses and Joe holds on, runs his hands under Aleks’ shirt and Aleks moans low and deep when Joe scratches there, slides down over his ass. Aleks pushes into Joe and suddenly the feel of his cock hard against him makes this more real than Joe is ready for.

 

‘Wait! Just… wait.’ He says before Aleks can resume his kiss.

 

Aleks stops, seems to grow cold in a matter of seconds and Joe is suddenly reeling to stop  Aleks from shattering in his arms. He holds him tighter, pulls him close so that Aleks can feel Joe’s cock too, can understand how much Joe wants him.

 

‘Are you sure about this?’ Joe asks because Aleks is so young, almost pure from where Joe can see him and Joe only wants to give him the things that he deserves. Perhaps, that’s more than what Joe could ever be.

 

Aleks nods and when he kisses him this time, it’s slower like he’s giving Joe the time to realize that they’re together, that they’re doing this and that Aleks sees who he is and likes it.


	3. De Hazard (Kevin/Eden)

 

‘I think we should break up.’

 

Knowing it’s coming, doesn’t stop it from breaking Eden’s heart. Eden had seen it; Kevin going back inch by inch into that recluse he was when they first met in training camp. Eden hadn’t really like him and would have laughed if someone had suggested that, that quiet boy would grow up to become his best friend and boyfriend. Eden yearns for that suddenly, for that fresh start so that he could love Kevin more, could love Kevin enough not to leave. 

 

Perhaps when Kevin had asked him if he should transfer to Wolfsburg, Eden should have held him and said no.

 

‘What do you want me to say to that’ Perhaps Eden should hold Kevin now and say no, but Eden’s heart cracks further with each passing second of dogged silence from Kevin and the shocked look on Kevin’s face, the hurt on Kevin’s face when Eden is cold to him, soothes him.

 

Kevin licks his lips, his ears are sticking out, turning red as Kevin stares, a comical contrast to this whole situation and Eden has to hold back tears and the urge to suddenly start laughing.

 

It still feels like Kevin will take it back. Eden realizes that he’s still hoping this isn’t real.

 

‘That you know I love you.’

 

And Eden bursts open. Kevin can be cruel, Eden knows this, they’ve fought enough for Eden to know this. But it never stops stinging, that Kevin knows the worst thing to say. Eden hates that even now when he’s hurting  _ because  _ of Kevin, he needs Kevin to hold him together.

 

So Kevin holds him as Eden all but collapses into his arms, cries into his shoulder ‘ _ I know I know I know _ ’ caught in his throat, choking him.

 

He doesn’t want Kevin to kiss him but needs it like his life depends on it. When Kevin holds him, angles him to lick into his mouth, map the insides of his mouth Eden can taste it, that Kevin needs him too.

 

Eden wants to ask, ‘then why?’ but Kevin is kissing him too hard, too deep and his head swims because he’s not sure that their kiss is salty with just his own tears.

 

Kevin’s eyes are red when they break apart so Kevin can push him down onto the bed. Kevin stops when he grabs Eden shirt, hesitates like he needs permission and Eden wants to scream that Kevin doesn’t have to do this, doesn’t have to ask for permission, that Eden would be his forever.

 

He scrabbles up and takes off his own clothes. If this is Kevin’s idea of goodbye, it doesn’t have to be filled with loving, lingering touches. Kevin watches him undress and when Eden, now fully naked, tugs on his shirt, he jumpstarts to take off his own clothes as well.

 

Eden no longer wants it slow, he wants it to be over, knows that it would be over next instant if he said anything but he lets Kevin pull out the condoms and watches Kevin rolls it on himself, coat himself with lube. 

 

Eden hates that he can’t say no and never when it matters, somehow still needs this foreign, mechanical lovemaking from his  _ ex-boyfriend.  _ The wound is too fresh to even think that word and it smarts against the inside of his chest.

 

Kevin fucks him hard, like he wants it to be over too but maybe Kevin was just waiting to let go, to release everything that he’s been holding inside. It’s more honest than Kevin has been with him in months, Kevin finally takes and Eden is so,  _ so  _ happy to finally just  _ give.  _ When Kevin comes, he pulls out and tries to go down on him. He looks confused when he realizes that Eden isn’t hard.

 

Eden pulls him up and kisses him again, softly and pushes him down onto the bed and tells him to sleep. Kevin looks tired, like he’s felt everything from the past month all at once and Eden snuggles up to him, pulls his head to his chest and caresses Kevin’s his hair until his breathing evens out, heavy against Eden’s chest.

 

If this is goodbye, Eden will take every opportunity to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please leave some love! And I'm [kevin-the-bruyne](https://kevin-the-bruyne.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
